Of Knights and Overlords
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: To make up for blowing up the world of Veldime, Flonne makes Laharl pose as a soilder of The Maker, and sends him to Ferelden to renew faith in The Maker. This has bad idea written all over it... Disgaea/Dragon Age Crossover. Rated for later chapters.
1. Reluctant Savior

Of Knights and Overlords

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

"Damn that Etna! When I get my hands on her, she'll regret ever failing her duties as my vassal!"

To say that Overlord Laharl was slightly put-off by Etna's actions was a _MAJOR_ understatement. Ever since the sharp-tongued Demon Lord had left his service (**without his permission**, he might add!), things had all but fallen apart at the castle. Since she had the _audacity _to take the entire network of servant Prinnes with her, there had been no one there to take care of the cooking, the cleaning, the paperwork, and most importantly…the _cooking_!

The Half-Pint Overlord hadn't had a decent meal in the past three weeks. And a hungry Laharl, was an angry Laharl. And an angry Laharl, was a _deadly _Laharl. That Red-haired brawler and Debutant Princess had found that out the hard way…

"Those loser weaklings had it coming!" Laharl snarled, his hands gripping the arms of his throne tight enough to form cracks. "They had the nerve to summon me unexpectedly like that, and then not even have the power to back up their challenge!"

The powerful demon sighed, resting his face in his palm. "Even worse, that idiot Etna was reported to be on that backwoods planet. I don't even know if she's still alive…not that I care about her safety! I just want her alive so that I can teach her a lesson myself!"

"…"

Laharl's eyebrow twitched. "Come on, Flonne! I said that I was sorry about blowing up that planet a hundred times, already!"

Flonne just gave a 'humph' sound. "Sorry doesn't bring all of those innocent people you killed back to life."

"But they'll just be reborn as Prinnes sooner or later! Besides, since they were all being turned into demons against their will, what I did should be considered a mercy upon them!" Laharl said.

"You think that forcing them all to turn into servants for the next few centuries of their lives is mercy?!" Flonne said in disbelief. She shook her head. "I don't even know you anymore, Laharl."

Laharl sighed, dragging his palm down his face. "Okay, Love Freak. What's it gonna take for you to stop giving me the cold shoulder?"

The Fallen Angel looked at Laharl from the corner of her eye. "…You really want to make it up to me, Laharl?"

Laharl swallowed his pride, and just gave an irritated nod. If it were anyone else, he would have just threatened to blow off their arms, so that showed just how highly he regarded Flonne.

Flonne still looked upset, but she accepted Laharl's answer for the time being.

"Okay then. Follow me," The Fallen Angel said, walking towards the Viewing Room of the Castle, Laharl right behind her.

Once they got there, Flonne went over to the Dimension Portal and began to use her magic on it. It didn't take very long for the portal to form a vision within itself.

Laharl took a close look at the vision that Flonne had conjured up. It looked like the ruins of a tall castle.

The vision changed, and showed many humans looking like they were preparing for battle, if the swords and armor were anything to go by. They also had these huge things beside them. Laharl had remembered Flonne calling them 'dogs' when they had visited the Human World once. But these were the hugest ones that the Overlord had ever seen.

Once again the vision changed…and what Laharl saw in this vision made all of the others pale in comparison.

There was a huge hoard of these…demons. They didn't look like any demons that the young overlord had ever seen though. Those…things looked like something out of a B-Movie Project, with rows of jagged teeth, grey rugged skin…and was that an ogre?

Even with the limited space that the portal could show, it was quite clear to Laharl that the humans were _very_ outnumbered, and that quite a few of them looked like they would rather be anywhere other than where they were now. If it came down to a battle between the two forces, the demons would slaughter them.

"Why are you showing me this, Flonne? I didn't know that you were into watching humans get massacred…" Laharl said.

Flonne huffed. "You know very well that that isn't the reason that I'm showing this to you, Laharl."

The small Overlord shrugged. "So why are you showing this to me, then?"

"Tell me, Laharl; are you familiar with a little place called Ferelden?" Flonne began.

"Hmmm? That backwoods place? Is that what that vision was in the portal?" Laharl questioned.

"Bingo. Currently, the nation of Ferelden is facing its darkest hour. A once in a lifetime threat called 'The Blight'." Flonne replied.

"The Blight, huh? Sounds deadly," Laharl said. "What is it?"

"Which do you want, the long version or the short one?" Flonne asked.

Laharl simply gave her a look.

The Fallen Angel sighed. "Right, that was a stupid question. Anyway, the Blight happens when one of those demons, which are called 'Darkspawn' by the way, becomes so powerful that it ascends into a higher state of power called an Archdemon. To the Darkspawn, an Archdemon is the same as an Overlord to Demons."

"So the Archdemon has the strength of an Overlord? Sounds like a worthy opponent, unlike those last two fools…" Laharl grumbled, ignoring Flonne's glare at his words.

"Well…the Archdemon's power really only goes as far as an average Overlord's does. Compare its' power to your own when you fought Lamington-sama for my sake. But since that time, you've gained the power to destroy a world all on your own, while the Archdemon doesn't possess such power, so you could take him out pretty easily," Flonne said, taking note of the smug smirk on Laharl's face. "The Darkspawn are pretty stupid on their own, but with the guidance of an Archdemon, they can rally and overwhelm an enemy with their unlimited numbers. That's why it's called a blight. The Darkspawn swarm the ground, killing everything and everyone in sight until the Head Honcho is killed."

"So, you want me to kill this Archdemon and put an end to the blight, right?" Laharl said, his powerful aura gathering in his clenched fist.

"Nope!" Flonne said cheerfully, sounding more like herself again.

Laharl blinked, the aura vanishing. "Well then, what the hell do you want me to do?"

"Have you also heard of an omnipresence called 'The Maker'? It's that land's equivalent to God." Flonne said.

Laharl scowled. "In case you haven't noticed, Love Freak, I don't really care about things like that. Just get to the point already!"

Flonne giggled. "Fine, then. Long story short, the humans are starting to lose faith in The Maker, and if they do then the results will be…devastating. So, when the two forces are about to charge each other, I want you to appear right in the middle of the battlefield in a dramatic fashion, claiming that you are a servant sent by The Maker to help the humans in their battle. Then, wipe out any Darkspawn that you see until they are all gone. That way, you save the humans, reaffirm their belief in The Maker, and give a huge morale boost to the land, making them have a fighting chance against the Blight, and hopefully saving the world in the process."

Flonne took a deep breath, and beamed towards the Little Overlord. "What do you think, Laharl?"

Laharl looked less than impressed. He looked a bit miffed, if anything.

"That's all well and good, Flonne. But what makes you think that the humans, the second they see my pointy ears and crimson eyes, won't yell 'Demon!', and try to kill me?" Laharl asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Simple. I forgot to mention that while Humans are the most numerous of the people in Ferelden, they are not the only race the land has to offer. There are also Dwarfs and Elves. So you can just pass yourself off as one of the Elves, since you both have the same pointy ears. And the crimson eyes? You'll be going there as an omnipotent servant of The Maker. I doubt that they'll be expecting you to have dull brown eyes, or anything like that."

Laharl raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have to admit that you thought this through pretty good. I guess that your brain got sharper along with your teeth when you changed into a Fallen Angel."

"Ha-Ha. Very funny, Laharl," Flonne grumbled. "But that's my plan. If you want me to forgive you for _blowing up that defenseless world_, then you'll have to do this. Doom a world, save a world. What do you say?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…you ask me to do something far too easily these days, Flonne. You're becoming more and more like a demon every day," Laharl chuckled. "Very well! I shall go to this doomed land and pose as a divine solider sent by their 'Maker'. How much time do I have before the battle begins?"

"By the looks of things, about an hour," Flonne replied, smiling.

"Good. Get all of my best vassals ready to leave within that time. We've got a land (and planet) to save!"

Flonne nodded, and rushed off towards the lower chambers to gather the troops.

"Prepare yourselves, Darkspawn. For soon, you shall fight a power that you could never have imagined existed in your twisted little lives. And that's ME, Overlord Laharl! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter of this Disgaea/Dragon Age Crossover. Don't worry, Laharl won't just simply kill off all of the Darkspawn, otherwise this wouldn't make for an interesting story. Just wait till you see what happens in chapter 3.

Anyway, in the next chapter, Laharl makes his dramatic appearance. How will both the Darkspawn and Ostagar Army react? Find out next time!

Catch you next continue!


	2. Slaughter of Justice

Of Knights and Overlords

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

Chapter 2

Slaughter of Justice!

"Alright! It's time for 'Laharl's World Saving Force' role call!" Flonne said cheerfully. "When I call your type, say here, or growl, roar, grunt, or whatever sounds your type makes, 'kay? Okay, first up, Rifle Demons!"

"GRROWLLL!!" The Rifle Demons went.

"Check!" Flonne said, checking off the powerful demons. "Fighters!"

"Hoo-ha!" The Fighters went, striking several poses.

"Check! Warriors!"

"Here, and ready to kick ass!" The Warriors said, thumbs up.

"Check! Dragons!"

"ROOOAAARRR!" The Dragons bellowed.

"Check! Archers!"

"Here, and ready to be adorable!" The Archers piped up, smiling cutely.

"Check! Scouts!"

"Leave it to us!" The Scouts saluted.

"Check! And last but not least…Majins!"

"All who cross our path will taste the bloody stench of defeat!" The Majins growled.

"Perfect, everyone is present! Ten Rifle Demons, Fifty Warriors, One Hundred Fighters, Twenty Dragons, Two Hundred Scouts, Three Hundred Archers and Five Majins! With this force, those Darkspawn won't know what hit 'em!" Flonne said. "Let's show 'em what we've got, people! For Ferelden! FOR LAHARL-SAMA!"

"FOR FERELDEN! FOR LAHARL-SAMA!" The entire army roared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laharl was pondering something within his chambers.

"Hmmm…now, how should I make my dramatic entrance? Should I have my theme, 'Lord Laharl's Hymn' playing in the background? Or should I use the new and improved version of my 'Disgaea' battle theme? Decisions, Decisions…"

"Laharl-sama!" One of the many scouts shouted, drawing Laharl's attention…and ire.

"WHAT?! Can't you see that I'm preparing for our glorious battle?" Laharl snarled, glaring at the now frightened servant. "This had better be good…"

"M-Miss Flonne j-just wanted you t-to come to the d-deployment room. S-she has the a-army ready, and she wanted t-to s-s-see if it m-m-met with your approval…" The Scout stuttered quietly.

Laharl scoffed. "Very well. Go and tell the Gate Master to prepare a portal leading directly to the middle of the battlefield known as Ostagar within Ferelden. And make it snappy!"

"Yes, Laharl-sama!" The Scout saluted, before rushing off.

Laharl shook his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

The Powerful Overlord hopped off of his throne, heading towards the deployment room.

"Well, Laharl? What do you think?"

Laharl took a widespread look over his mini army, using his cape and wings to look down at them from the air. They all seemed to be glowing with a golden light, looking truly like a force brought down from the heavens. Compared to the sheer numbers of the Darkspawn, the army didn't look all that impressive. But considering the fact that every demon present was the highest level in their species, they could probably take on a million of those Darkspawn without breaking a sweat.

"Not bad, Love Freak. Let me guess, you gave the entire army legendary versions of the best items because it would make them glow?" Laharl asked.

"Yup! This will help convince the warriors at Ostagar that you really are sent from The Maker!" Flonne said, smiling cheerfully. But then her smile dropped a bit. "By the way…we're going to have a tiny change of plans."

Laharl raised an eyebrow. "What sort of change?"

"Instead of you appearing right in the middle of the battleground when the forces charge each other, you're going to wait until the army lights up a tall beacon at the top of the fortress. We can't have these people relying on The Maker for everything, you know. Plus…there is a man by the name of Loghain within the army. He happened to discover some rather…questioning facts about his son-in-law, King Cailin. I can sense the darkness within him growing, and I'm afraid that he's going to abandon the King the second the beacon is lit. If, and when, he does that, then Cailin can make him regret it after you help him survive the battle," Flonne said.

Laharl raised both eyebrows. "So, you're willing to let god knows how many people die during the time that it takes for them to light the beacon, just so you can expose one single traitor?"

"…Yes," Flonne said, averting her eyes and looking down in shame.

Laharl's grin was big enough to spread to his entire face. "Well well, Flonne, looks like you're fitting right into your Fallen Angel status. I'm proud of ya!"

Flonne sighed. "Thanks…I guess."

"Okay then. I'll just wait, with my army at the ready, for those humans to light the beacon," Laharl agreed. Then he got an evil smirk on his face. "And while I wait, I can enjoy the show brought to us straight from the portal. Ahhhhhh…blood and guts. It's been too long since I've seen either spilled. HAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"…I don't know which side to feel sorrier for. The warriors at Ostagar…or the Darkspawn once Laharl gets there," Flonne sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

"The plan will work, your majesty," Duncan, the Leader of the Ferelden Gray Wardens, assured King Cailin.

"Of course it will. The Blight ends here!" Cailin replied, looking extremely confident. Of course, he had good reason to. His army had defeated the Darkspawn threat three times in a row, after all. And even with the extra numbers that the Darkspawn had gathered, Loghain's men would more than make up the difference.

Heck, if the Maker decided to smile on him, then maybe the so-called Archdemon would finally show its ugly face. Then the Gray Wardens would vanquish it, and he would go down in history as the man that led the army that put an end to the Blight! Then, at long last, he would be able to match the status and glory that his father, King Meric had obtained…

He shook his head, and gazed out at the massive army of those wretched Darkspawn, so thirsty for their flesh and blood…

It would be satisfying to watch the looks on their faces when his men and he spilt their _own_ guts instead.

Cailin could see that a few of his men were a bit reluctant to be on the field of battle. One of them even backed away a bit before one of his braver men stopped him. He couldn't really blame the poor guy. Even he couldn't help but swallow nervously as the monsters snarled and roared towards them.

His breath nearly caught in his throat as the Darkspawn began to charge towards them with reckless abandon. It was like death itself was marching to drag them down to the underworld.

Alright…it was time to become a legend. Maker help them all…and the two Gray Wardens that would light the beacon.

"Archers!"

* * *

"Oh, the show's starting!" Laharl said with evil glee, Hot Dog and Popcorn in each hand. "Man, would you look at the size of that army! Those puny humans don't stand a chance!"

"Isn't that why I asked you to help them once the beacon was lit, Laharl?" Flonne said a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," Laharl waved her off, putting zombie juice on top of his frank. "Would you look at those arrows pierce that monster flesh? So cool!"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this far too much…?" Flonne sighed.

"DAMN, those Mabari dogs are vicious little bastards, aren't they?! Look at that one rip the face off that Darkspawn!" Laharl whooped. "Now I REALLY can't wait to get involved!"

"…Just be sure that you don't act so blood-thirsty when you get there, okay?" Flonne said.

"Sure, sure." Laharl replied, watching the carnage. "Those humans aren't half bad…"

* * *

"Alright. The beacon should be right behind this door. We've got to hurry!" Alistair, the senior of the two Gray Wardens stated.

"Okay! Let's get this over with!" Elissa Cousland replied.

Alistair nodded and looked towards the others that were with them. The Mage was readying a spell just in case, and the Warrior was poised to strike with his blade.

With no other word, Alistair kicked the door in, ready to turn the tide of this battle.

…But when they saw the huge Ogre in the room (snacking on the remains of a human), they knew that it wouldn't be as easy as they hoped.

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to wear this?!" Laharl snarled, looking at the offending bright white cape that was now draped around his shoulders.

"You need to project a more heroic image when you arrive, Laharl-san!" Flonne replied. "Oh, and your Disgaea battle theme? No way."

"Whattya mean 'No Way?!' That theme will strike terror into the hearts of those Darkspawn!" Laharl growled.

"_And _the hearts of the people you'll be trying to protect," Flonne said. "Use this theme instead."

Laharl looked it over. "The Last Supper? Are you kidding? This is the theme for that wussy World Eater from Soul Nomad!"

"But it sounds godly! Just imagine the epicness of the moment when you arrive with your army, white cape flowing behind you as you save the day, becoming the hero of Love and Justice that I know you can be!" Flonne said, eyes sparkling.

"You're _really_ pushing it, Flonne…" Laharl snarled, glaring at the Love Freak.

Flonne just met his glare with an eyebrow raised. "So, you'd rather _not_ have me forgive you for _killing_ all of those innocent people when you blew up Veldime?"

"…Okay, okay! As long as I don't have to ACT godly, then I don't give a damn!" Laharl sighed loudly.

"Deal!" Flonne said with a bright smile.

The rest of the army was just standing in the background, holding back chuckles.

"Man, Laharl-sama sure is whipped, isn't he?" Lyraa, the head commander of the Scouts, said.

"Don't let him hear you say that, Lyraa," Fisto (head commander of the Warriors) said. "Being run through by his sword would be the _best_ outcome for you."

"Bah, I care not if Laharl-sama and Flonne-san are together. So long as we get to fight tough opponents, I'm happy," Chiron (head Commander of the Majins) said.

Flonne's eyes lit up as she stared past Laharl and into the portal behind him. "Laharl-san! Look!

Laharl whirled towards the portal…and saw what he and his army were waiting for.

The Beacon was finally lit, blazing proudly in the night.

"Humph, finally!" Laharl said, eyes lighting up with the thought of the slaughter that was about to take place. "Now's the time, people! It's time to spill the blood of those Darkspawn! Are you with me?!"

"YES, LAHARL-SAMA!" The overlord's army shouted out.

"Well then…let's go and save ourselves a world!" Laharl shouted.

"ALL RIGHT!!" Everyone shouted.

Without another word, Laharl led the entire army through the portal, ready to unleash a healthy dose of 'justice' to Ferelden.

* * *

'_So…they finally lit the beacon, have they?'_ Loghain thought to himself as he saw the bright flame within the darkness of the night.

Sadly, the Grey Wardens had taken far too much time for it to make any difference now. From his vantage point, Loghain could see that while both sides had done considerable damage to each other, the Darkspawn still had the numbers game on their side. If he went down there now, even his own force wouldn't be enough to make up for it.

He would just get himself and his men all killed, and _that_ was something Ferelden could seldom afford at the moment.

Cailin…if only that fool hadn't insisted on playing the hero. Now, he had sealed his own fate.

'_I'm sorry that it had to come to this, Cailin…but I've got the future of Ferelden to think of. It's nothing personal,' _The River Dane Hero thought. With an internal sigh, he began to give the order.

"Sound…the…"

But before he could finish the order to retreat, a shockwave nearly bowled him and his men over.

"Wha…what was that?!" Ser Catherin shouted, regaining her footing quickly.

Loghain was about to reply, until he heard what sounded like…chanting?

"By the Maker…look, at the sky!" One of Loghain's men shouted.

Loghain did just that…and couldn't fathom what he was seeing.

An _army_ of beings were flying out of a parted dark cloud. They looked like Dragons, humans…and people on _fire_?

Loghain wasn't a very religious man. But for just a second, he wondered if Armageddon had finally arrived.

* * *

Cailin grunted and groaned as the giant Ogre squeezed him within its grip. The young king felt like his very bones were cracking under the pressure, and he couldn't last much longer.

What a sad way to go…being crushed by one of the generic Darkspawn instead of the Archdemon itself.

Cailin (with what little strength he had left) looked towards where Duncan was trying to fight through a small herd of the Darkspawn to get to him before it was too late. But the injuries that he had taken through the battle had affected his usual skill, and it was taking him longer then it would have had he been in perfect health.

With a weak chuckle, King Cailin closed his eyes, and waited for his death.

And waited.

…And waited.

…

…

…Okay, what the hell was taking so long?

Cailin opened his eyes…and they nearly bugged out of his head.

A thin line was running through the monster, from head to toe…and the strangest, brightest sword that Cailin ever saw was the culprit.

Soon the line was complete and the Ogre was split clean in half, blood spewing everywhere. Its severed arm dropped to the ground, the impact releasing the king from the hand.

Cailin moved his head towards the direction the sword had come from, and gasped.

Standing before him was a young boy, who didn't look older than twelve or thirteen years old. He wore a bright white cape that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, and wielded a huge sword that glowed with a golden light.

The scary thing was that said sword was about _twice_ the size of the boy himself…yet he didn't seem to have any problem holding it.

The youth looked down towards the King of Ferelden, eyebrow raised.

All of a sudden, the boy whistled. A few seconds later, a dragon-like creature landed next to him, ground rumbling.

"Take this human to somewhere safe. We can heal his wounds after the battle is over," The boy commanded the three-story dragon.

"As you wish, Laharl-sama," The dragon replied. It picked up the king gently within its talons, and set him on top of his back. But before the dragon could take flight, Cailin had to ask something.

"Who…who are you…?"

The boy named Laharl turned towards the king and gave a small smirk.

"Let's just say that an angel is looking out for you guys…literally," Laharl replied. He gave a nod to the dragon, and the beast took off with the king in tow.

Laharl surveyed the battlefield, glee in his face.

"Well now…time to show these weaklings what the power of an Overlord is capable of…" Laharl muttered to himself.

"Hm hm hm hm….HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

And with his trademark laugh, the dark sky parted, and his large army began to drop from the sky. And with the theme, 'The Last Supper', playing in the background, it was just even more epic.

Just how Laharl liked it.

"Alright…let the slaughter of justice begin!" Laharl laughed.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 2. In chapter 3, we shall see the slaughter of the Darkspawn army, and a familiar face shall appear. Until then, R&R, and Catch you Next Continue!

And for those of you that didn't like how little I focused on the Dragon Age characters, don't worry. They'll begin to play much bigger roles after the next chapter.


End file.
